C  OVERTHROW  agent 967
by omjjjjuunmen
Summary: Dia merasakan tulangnya berdecit. Kini cairan bewarna merah itu  terlihat jelas dijaket putihnya.-/ CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! Maaf menunggu lama, minna-san. Mind to Read and Review? :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: Tadi malam aku bermimpi diberi hak milik **One Piece** oleh **Eiichiro Oda**-sama. #plak#

**Pairing** : ZoroRobin. Slight LuffyHancock and SanjiNami

**Genre **: Tragedy/Crime. _(?)_

**Warning **: OOC, abal, gak jelas, bahasa aneh, summary abalan, alur kecepetan, dan kalau tak suka, bisa tekan tombol back di kiri atas :D

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"_Ketika saat itu tiba, kamu akan tahu kalau akulah yang menyebabkan semua penderitaanmu selama ini."_

_

* * *

_

**C-OVERTHROW –agent 967-**

By : Roronoalolu Youichi

* * *

_-First chapter-_

_._

_._

"Aku akan mengurus mereka. Kau urus wanita-wanita itu, Luff." kata Zoro sambil menyeret orang-orang tersebut.

"Aku percayakan padamu, Zoro. Kalian Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luffy sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepada kedua wanita itu.

Kedua wanita itu hanya menatap heran, sebelum akhirnya menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Arigato." Kata wanita berambut raven sepundak.

"A-arigato…" gagap wanita yang satunya lagi. Yang berambut hitam panjang. Dia menatap Luffy dengan mata yang dibulatkan sempurna.

Luffy tersenyum kecil, "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama kalian?"

"Aku Robin. Nico Robin." Jawab wanita berambut raven sepundak itu.

"A-aku… Hancock… Bo-boa Hancock…" kata wanita yang berambut hitam panjang itu, tergagap.

Luffy mengerutkan kening, "Rasanya, aku pernah bertemu denganmu…" gumamnya.

Lalu tersenyum lebar, "Ah! Iya! Salam kenal. Aku Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy." Lanjutnya riang.

Luffy memandang Hancock dan mulai meneliti muka wanita cantik itu. Sementara Robin hanya melihat mereka berdua tatap-tatapan. Sepertinya, Hancock dan Luffy saling mengenal, batinnya.

"Luff, sebentar lagi polisi akan kesini." Kata Zoro sambil menutup flap handphone-nya dan berjalan kearah Luffy. Lalu mengelap salah satu dari ketiga pedangnya yang tadi habis dipakai bertarung itu. Dan menatap Robin sekilas.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, ayo kita antar wanita-wanita ini. Kami akan mengantar kalian. Tidak keberatan 'kan?" tanya Luffy kepada Robin dan Hancock.

"Tidak merepotkan?" tanya Robin.

"Shishishi… Tidak. Tidak sama sekali." Jawab Luffy dengan senyuman khasnya. "Bagaimana?"

"Asal tidak merepotkan, bukan masalah." Ujar Robin, santai. "Bagaimana denganmu, Nona ular?" tanya Robin ke Hancock –entah kenapa- dengan nada menggoda.

Hancock menatap tajam Robin, "Aku Hancock, Nona sok tegar!"

Robin tersenyum kecil dan kembali bertanya, "Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"Kalau kau iya, aku juga." Katanya kemudian lalu menatap Luffy.

Yang ditatap tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Baiklah. Zoro, kau antar Robin, dan aku akan mengantar Hancock."

"Hei, kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengantarkan mereka?" protes Zoro. Lalu kembali menatap Robin. Robin juga menatap Zoro. Tapi Zoro langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau mau tanggung jawab kalau aku ditilang?" tanya Luffy balik.

"Tch. Baiklah." Kata Zoro sambil mendengus kesal. Lalu berjalan kearah motornya dan menyalakannya. Begitupun dengan Luffy. Lalu menghampiri kedua wanita itu dengan motor mereka masing-masing.

"Ayo naik, Hammock." Kata Luffy sambil mengulurkan helm kepada Hancock.

Hancock menerima helm yang disodorkan Luffy, "Na-namaku Hancock, Luffy-kun."

Luffy tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, Hammock. Ayo naik." Katanya lagi. Dan juga, salah manggil nama lagi.

Hancock memakai helm dan segera naik. "Hei, kami duluan ya," kata Luffy lalu tancap gas dan pergi.

Zoro dan Robin menatap kepergian dua orang itu dengan reaksi yang berbeda. Robin tersenyum kecil sedangkan Zoro hanya berwajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Cepat." Perintah Zoro sambil menyerahkan helm ke Robin. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, Robin segera naik ke motor Zoro.

(_A/N : mohon perhatian! Robin sama Hancock duduknya gak kayak ibu-ibu pengajian, ya!_ (?) )

"Aku tidak akan menjamin keselamatanmu kalau kau tidak berpegangan." Sindir Zoro.

Robin hanya mehela nafas pelan, lalu memegang jaket Zoro. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Zoro memutar matanya lalu melajukan motornya. Keluar dari komplek museum, tempat para arkeolog-arkeolog itu meneliti dan menyimpan hasil-hasil penelitiannya.

* * *

"Hei, Hammock, pegangan yang erat ya!"

"Ba-baik Luffy-kun..!" Hancock lalu memeluk pinggang Luffy lumayan erat. Lalu perlahan mendekatkan kepalanya kepunggung Luffy. Menghirup aroma-nya yang sudah sangat lama ia rindukan…

"Hei, rasanya, kita pernah bertemu. Benar, Hammock?" tanya Luffy kemudian. Hancock terkesip dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari punggung Luffy. Lalu ingatannya kembali kesaat-saat dulu…

"Hei, jawab aku Hammock!" kata Luffy menyadarkan lamunan Hancock.

"Eh? Y-ya, benar, Luffy-kun… Apa kau masih ingat?" tanya Hancock mulai sedikit berharap.

Luffy mengerutkan kening. "Sepertinya… Aku sedikit mengingatnya… Kau teman kecilku sewaktu di Hokkaido 'kan?"

Hancock mengangguk, walaupun itu tidak bisa dilihat Luffy, "Ya… Waktu itu, kau pindah tanpa memberi tahuku dulu…"

Luffy tertawa kecil, "Gomen ne, Hancock, yang penting 'kan kita bertemu lagi."

Hancock tersenyum, "Kau sekarang sudah bisa memanggil namaku dengan benar, Luffy-kun…"

"Hmm, tentu saja Hammock," cengir Luffy dan kembali memanggil Hancock dengan 'Hammock'. Hancock hanya tersenyum saja dan secara perlahan, menyenderkan kepalanya kembali ke punggung Luffy.

* * *

"Belok kanan, Tuan pendekar…" ingat Robin.

Zoro mendengus kesal, "Aku sudah tahu! Tidak perlu kau katakan berulang-ulang begitu!" protesnya.

"Kalau aku tidak bilang berulang-ulang, nanti kau akan salah belok lagi," jelas Robin.

"I-itu tadi karena aku sedang bengong saja! Bukan karena aku buta arah!" kata Zoro agak tergagap. Malu juga 'kan kalau ketahuan buta arah begini! Batinnya.

Robin tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak bilang kau buta arah, Tuan pendekar…"

Telak. Zoro gelagapan dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ke-kenapa kau memanggilku 'Tuan pendekar'?"

"Hmm? Apa aku salah? 'kau seperti seorang pendekar kalau memakai pedang begitu. Apalagi sampai tiga pedang seperti itu…" jelas Robin lagi.

Zoro mendecakkan lidahnya, kesal. "Ck, terserah kau saja, wanita…"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku wanita?" kini giliran Robin yang bertanya.

"Memangnya aku salah? Kau wanita 'kan?" tanya Zoro.

Robin tersenyum kecil, "Tidak… Aku memang wanita," katanya sabar. Lalu menghela nafas, "Tuan pendekar… Belok kanan, bukan belok kiri…" peringatnya kemudian.

Zoro mendecakkan lidah dan langsung memutar motornya kearah yang benar. Harga dirinya kini hancur. Dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi kalau ternyata dia buta arah.

* * *

"Sanji-kun, benar mereka akan kembali hari ini?"

Sanji menhembuskan asap rokonya, "Menurut markas pusat, memang hari ini. Tapi aku tidak tahu jam berapa pastinya."

"SUPPER! Aku kangen sekali dengan Zoro-bro dan Luffy-bro!" kata Franky sambil bergaya aneh dan kembali mengelap gelas. Nami dan Sanji hanya sweatdrop melihatnya. Sudah biasa. Sangat biasa malah.

"Kau benar Franky. Aku juga kangen mereka…" Aku Nami lalu tersenyum manis sambil menerawang.

"Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaan~~ kau tidak kangen aku?" rengek Sanji, pura-pura nangis.

Nami mendengus, "Aku 'kan tiap hari melihatmu." lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Mellorineeeee~~ kau cantik sekali kalau tersenyum Nami-swaaaan~~" kata Sanji sambil menari berputar-putar. Sementara Nami menampakkan sedikit blush tipis diwajah cantiknya.

Franky mendecakkan lidah, "Aku jadi iri…" Nami dan Sanji hanya tersenyum mendengar gurauan Franky.

Lalu Nami menatap sanji, "Sanji-kun, Kenapa kau menolak misi dari komandan? Bukankah misi yang diikuti Luffy dan Zoro dibayar sangat mahal?"

Sanji menatap Nami juga, "Karena itu dekat ulang tahunmu, Nami-san. Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan hari ulang tahun wanita yang aku cintai," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar gombal. Tapi, aku suka dirimu yang seperti itu…" kata Nami sambil tersenyum manis kearah Sanji.

"Mellorine~~" Sanji lalu berputar-putar dengan mata berbentuk hatinya. Nami yang melihat Sanji seperti itu, hanya bisa memegangi keningnya dan mulai berfikir bagaimana dia bisa mencintai pria seperti itu.

Lagi-lagi Franky mendecakkan lidah, "Sudah cukup. Aku benar-benar iri. Lebih baik aku pergi mengambil persediaan minuman saja." Katanya, lalu langsung pergi mengambil persediaan minuman digudang. Nami dan Sanji lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum mendengar gurauan Franky.

"Sanji-kun, kapan kita memberi tahu hubungan kita kepada mereka?" tanya Nami kemudian.

Sanji menghisap rokoknya lalu menghembuskannya, "Nanti saja… Biar ini menjadi hadiah karena mereka berhasil menyelesaikan misi mereka kali ini." katanya lalu tersenyum.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Lolu : Fuiiiihhhh… Akhirnya, aku berhasil juga membuat ZoroRobin! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa XD

Sora : Hei! Jangan senang dulu! Ini bagaimana kelanjutannya?

Lolu : Ah, iya, kau benar! Yah, lihat nanti sajalah!

Sora : Tumben kau semangat,

Lolu : Tentu! Soalnya aku sudah berhasil membuat ZoroRobin! Meskipun aku belom yakin akhirnya jadi gimana hehehe ._.

Sora : Benar-benar kau ini!

Lolu : Hehehe :D

Sora : Yasudah, kita tutup saja A/N ini!

Lolu : Yosh! Minna, mohon maaf kalau ini ancur dan aneh dan jelek dan gaje dan sebagainya. Aku sudah berusaha yang sebaik-baiknya!

Sora : Kami terima apapun review kalian! Mau ngeflame, kritik, saran, juga mau mencaci maki author yang bikin ceritanya maksa banget ini, silahkan!

Lolu & Sora : **REVIEW PLEASE**!

**Klik tombol dibawah ini **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N (part 1) : Terima kasih kepada **eleamaya**, **Sugar Princess71** dan **sweet miracle 'michu 17'**, yang sudah membaca dan merieview fic ku ini :D

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi diberi hak milik **One Piece** oleh **Eiichiro Oda**-sama *dilempar durian*

**Warning **: OOC, abal, gaje, bahasa kacau, summary gak nyambung, alur sedikit kecepetan dan gak jelas, dan juga, Hancock dan Robin itu seumuran dengan Luffy dkk.

Hope You Enjoy! :D

* * *

_-Second Chapter-_

.

.

.

"Luffy! Zoro!"

_Brak!_

Pintu terbuka dengan satu hentakan keras. Nami menghela nafas lega, lalu menariknya lagi, "BANGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Teriakannya, mampu sedikit menggetarkan kaca di seluruh pelosok rumah. Kedua orang yang sedang tidur dikasur dengan posisi yang aneh itu sontak terbangun dari tidur mereka.

"APA-APAAN KAU!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Nami memasang wajah garang sebelum akhirnya memeluk mereka berdua dengan erat. Sementara kedua orang yang dipeluk itu hanya terbengong-bengong heran.

"Ne, Nami, kau kenapa?"

"Heh, kau sakit ya?"

Zoro menatap Luffy dan Luffy menatap Zoro. Heran dengan semua yang terjadi. Tapi akhirnya, mereka menghembuskan nafas -hampir bersamaan- sebelum akhirnya memeluk Nami.

"Hei, Nami, kau kenapa?" tanya Luffy sambil mengelus rambut Nami.

Nami melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Luffy, "Kau tanya aku kenapa?"

Alis Luffy terangkat begitupun juga Zoro. "Kau memangnya kenapa?"

Nami melepas pelukannya dan menatap Luffy juga Zoro dengan tatapannya yang agak sedih, agak marah, juga lega itu.

"Baka! Baka! Kalian baka! Kenapa pulang tidak bilang-bilang!" marahnya.

Luffy menaikkan alisnya, heran. "Tidak bilang apanya? Bukannya kami sudah bilang?"

"Tapi kau tidak bilang akan pulang jam berapa!" marah Nami lagi.

Luffy memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Nami heran. Lalu menghela nafas pelan, "Gomen ne, Nami. Kami lupa menghubungimu."

Zoro yang dari tadi hanya diam, akhirnya buka suara, "Tumben sekali kau mengkhawatirkan kami,"

Nami menjitak Zoro pelan, "Baka! Kau pikir sudah berapa bulan kita tidak bertemu! Sudah hampir 9 bulan! Dan lagi, kalian sama sekali tidak ada kabar! Apalagi misi yang kalian jalani ini tingkat bahayanya tinggi! Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir! Sementara kalian… Kalian…" Suara Nami melemah dan dia menunduk.

Zoro heran kenapa Nami seperti ini. Begitu juga Luffy. Tapi akhirnya, mereka mengerti kenapa dan kembali memeluk Nami dan membiarkan gadis itu mulai menangis di masing-masing bahu Zoro dan Luffy.

"Nami, dengarkan aku. Maaf, lain kali, aku –kami- berjanji akan selalu memberi tahu mu. Janji." Tegas Luffy. Nami hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan mereka berdua. Sementara Zoro tersenyum kecil.

"Hei! Hei! Kalian apakan Nami-swan ku!" sewot Sanji sambil berjalan kearah Zoro dan Luffy.

"Kami tidak mengapa-apakan dia, alis dart!" sewot Zoro.

"Heh! Kau bilang apa, Marimo!" balas Sanji.

Luffy tertawa kecil dan Franky menghela nafas pelan. Sudah lama rasanya tidak melihat kedua orang itu bertengkar seperti ini.

"Luffy-bro, Zoro-bro, sebaiknya kalian lepaskan Nami dari pelukan kalian. Nanti Sanji-bro akan cemburu." Sela Franky.

Zoro menaikkan alisnya, "Kenapa?"

Sanji menghembuskan asap rokonya dan berkata dengan santainya, "Ah, aku lupa memberi tahu kalian. Aku dan Nami-swan 'kan sudah jadian."

"A-APA!"

* * *

"Dia adalah Portgas D. Ace. Dia adalah peneliti baru disini. Aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengannya."

Semua mata yang berada diruangan tersebut menatap lelaki yang baru saja diperkenalkan tadi. Lelaki dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang tampan dengan bintik samar dikedua pipinya dan tattoo di tangan kirinya yang samar-samar terlihat karena tertutup kemeja. Lelaki itu membungkuk dan membiarkan matanya 'meneliti' ruangan tersebut. Lalu pandangan lelaki itu jatuh pada mata onyx biru milik seorang wanita cantik yang juga sedang menatapnya.

.

.

.

"Hallo, kita belum sempat berkenalan tadi. Aku Portgas D. Ace. Salam kenal." Kata Ace sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada kedua wanita yang duduk dihadapannya.

Kedua wanita itu menatap uluran tangan itu dengan tatapan heran. Baru setelah Ace menggerakkan tangan yang dia ulurkan, kedua wanita akhirnya merespon dan menjabat tangannya.

"Aku Hancock. Boa Hancock." Kata Hancock lalu menjabat tangan Ace. Ace tersenyum, "Salam kenal, Hancock." Katanya.

"Aku Robin. Nico Robin." Ganti Robin yang memperkenalkan diri. Ace lagi-lagi tersenyum. Tapi entah mengapa, senyumanya pada Robin tampak agak berbeda dengan senyumannya kepada Hancock.

"Jadi kau, Nico Robin?" tanyanya.

Robin menaikkan alisnya, "Kau kenal aku?" selidiknya.

"Tidak, tidak, hanya aku dengar kalau ibumu tertangkap karena kasus korupsi. Benar?" tanya Ace lagi.

_Deg!_

Mata Robin membulat dan menatap Ace dengan tatapan heran sekaligus agak marah. Tentu saja karena disinggung-singgung tentang masalah pribadinya. Dia benar-benar sudah lelah menghadapi rentetan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang hampir mirip seperti tadi. Menjawab dan memperedam pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut benar-benar menguras hati dan tenaga, dan Robin tidak mau ada yang mengungkit-ungkit masalah tersebut. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Ace, bisakah kau membicarakan hal lain?" perintah Hancock dengan nada tidak suka.

"Tenang, Hancock. Ya, kau benar Ace, ibuku adalah narapida kasus korupsi. Aku harap kau tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dan tidak mengungkit-ungkitnya." Tegas Robin.

"Ah, gomen. Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah menyinggung perasaanmu." Kata Ace sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Tidak apa. Itu sudah cerita lama." Kata Robin ringan.

Ace tersenyum, "Baiklah nona-nona, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Katanya dengan sedikit membungkuk lalu melambaikan tangan dan pergi dari taman yang rindang itu.

Hancock mendengus kesal. "Kau ini benar-benar! Dasar nona sok tegar!"

Robin tersenyum, "Aku tidak sok tegar, nona ular,"

Hancock lagi-lagi mendengus, "Aku sudah bilang, kalau aku bukan—"

"Robin! Hancock!" teriak Nami sambil berlari kearah Robin dan Hancock dan juga melambaikan tangan.

"Hei! Nami!" teriak Hancock juga sambil melambaikan tangan.

Nafas Nami tersenggal-senggal saat sudah ada disebelah Hancock dan Robin. Tapi, itu tidak menghentikannya untuk tetap mengoceh.

"Eh, katanya ada peneliti baru ya? Apa dia sudah datang?" tanya Nami.

Hancock mengangguk. "Ya, dia sudah datang. Tadi kami baru saja mengobrol dengannya. Benar 'kan Robin?" tanya Hancock pada Robin. Tapi, tak ada tanggapan. "Hei, Robin? … Robin!" bentaknya dan sedikit menggucangkan bahu Robin.

"Ya? Kenapa, nona ular?" tanyanya. Jujur saja, agak kaget.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Kau tadi tidak mendengarkan aku, tahu!" sewot Hancock.

Nami menghela nafas, "Sudah, sudah. Robin, kau tadi kau melihat apa memang?" selidik Nami.

Robin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Nami. "Tidak. Hanya sepertinya, aku melihat seseorang mengintip dari balik tralis itu, tadi."

Nami menaikkan alisnya. "Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena wajahnya tertutup." Jelas Robin.

"Yasudah, kita pergi saja dari sini." Ajak Hancock dan mengajak Nami juga Robin pergi.

Nami dan Robin mengikuti Hancock pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi sebelum pergi, Robin kembali menatap tralis-tralis besi tadi, tempat orang yang tadi dia lihat, dan kembali memperhatikannya.

'_Sepertinya tadi ada yang memperhatikan. Tapi… Siapa?'_ batinnya.

* * *

"Target sudah ditemukan. Sekarang tinggal menjalankan misi saja 'kan?"

'_Tidak. Tidak secepat itu. Kita harus memilih waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankannya.'_ Kata suara berat dari sebrang sana.

"Harus menunggu sampai kapan? Semakin lama kita menunggu, semakin banyak kemungkinan penyamaran ini akan segera terbongkar."

'_Sabarlah sedikit. Bukankah kau mau mengalahkan "dia"? Kau harus sabar.'_

"Ck. Sesukamu saja. Kau bos-nya. Kau yang mengatur semuanya." Katanya lalu menutup flap Handphone-nya dan pergi dari tempat itu, kembali menjalankan misinya.

.

.

.

_To be continued_

_

* * *

_

A/N (part 2)

Lolu : Uyeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Chap 2 selesaiiiii! Yippieee!

Sora : Hei, hei, kasihani aku dong yang ngetik!

Lolu : Ah! Sebodo amat! Yang penting ini selesaiiiii!

Sora : Seneng amat! Ckck

Lolu : Giliran gak semangat dimarahin… Giliran semangat, dimarahin juga…

Sora : Hhhhhh! Capek ya, ngomong sama kamu!

Lolu : Yaudah! Fine! Mau kamu apa!

Sora : Aku mau jadi bosnya! Kamu jadi Assistant!

Lolu : … *deathglare*

Sora : E-eeerr… Yasudah! Kita tutup aja A/N part 2 ini!

Lolu : Okay! Nah, minna-san, silahkan review, ngeflame, kritik, saran, ataupun apapun (?) juga boleh kok!

Sora : REVIEW PLEASE!

**Klik tombol dibawah ini**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N (part 1) : Moshimoshi minna-san! Akhirnya aku bisa mengupdate ini setelah sekian lama FFn error -_- Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Sampai kapanpun aku bermimpi, **One Piece** memang milik **Eiichoro Oda**.

**Genre** : Crime – Mystery. (Perubahan dari Tragedy ke Mystery :D)

**Warning** : Gaje-ness, OOC-ness, abal-ness, alur kecepetan, typo dan kalau gak suka, boleh tekan tombol back di kiri atas :D

Don't like don't read

Hope You Enjoy!

* * *

_-Third Chapter-_

.

.

.

"Berurusan dengan Nico Robin lagi, eh?"

Zoro menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Kalian juga 'kan?"

Sanji menhisap rokoknya, lalu menghembuskan asapnya, "Tidak-tidak. Kami hanya memback-up mu saja. Yang menyelesaikan inti dari misi ini adalah kau."

"Kau sudah masuk ditempat kerjanya?" Sela Luffy yang baru saja dari dapur. "Sanji! Aku lapar!" teriaknya kemudian. Sanji mendengus kesal dan segera ke dapur.

Zoro menyalakan televisi lalu meneguk sake nya. Pikirannya kembali pada siang hari tadi. Setelah agak lama terdiam, Zoro melirik Luffy yang sedang menunggu jawaban darinya. "Tidak. Ada orang lain yang sudah mengambil penyamaranku disana. Dugaanku, dia adalah mata-mata dari group koruptor yang mengincar Nico Robin."

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Sanji dari dapur yang sedang membuat makanan untuk Luffy dan Zoro.

Zoro kembali menghela nafas, "Sekarang kita hanya mengandalkan informasi dari Nami saja. Dan juga 'penyelidikan'ku secara diam-diam."

"Kau melakukannya secara berkala?" tanya Sanji yang datang dengan makanan dikedua tangannya. Lalu menaruhnya dimeja dan segera dibabat oleh Luffy.

"Setiap hari." Jawab Zoro singkat lalu memakan makan malamnya.

Sanji duduk di sofa di sebelah Luffy. "Apa dia sadar? Menurutku, dia wanita cantik yang kemampuan observasinya berbahaya,"

"Sepertinya dia menyadari kalau diperhatikan. Nami juga mengatakan padaku kalau dia merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang." Jelas Zoro. "Hei! Itu makananku!" sewotnya saat Luffy mengambil makanannya.

Luffy tertawa kecil, "Shishishi… Telat, Zoro. Jadi Nami sudah tahu, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku ini agen sepertimu apa?" sewot Nami yang tiba-tiba sudah ada diruangan tersebut. Lalu berjalan kearah Luffy, Zoro dan Sanji dan duduk di sebelah Zoro.

"Nami-san? Kau belum tidur? Mau kubuatkan apa?" tawar Sanji.

Nami tersenyum kecil kearah Sanji, "Aku mau jeruk hangat ya, Sanji-kun." Katanya. Sanji dengan hitungan detik, sudah ada didapur untuk membuatkan pesanan wanita yang sekarang menjadi pacarnya itu.

Nami menatap Zoro, serius. "Lalu kenapa aku juga menjadi target perlindungan juga?" tanyanya.

Zoro meletakkan piringnya dan menenggak sake-nya lagi. "Kau adalah informan penting disini. Karena aku tidak bisa masuk kesana, jadi kaulah yang paling kita andalkan." Jelasnya.

"Dan beruntunglah, Nami. Keberadaanmu sebagai agen rahasia hanya diketahui oleh komandan utama dan kami." Tegasnya kemudian. "Dan juga, Boa Hancock." Tambahnya lagi.

Nami membulatkan matanya, "Dari mana kau tahu kalau Hancock…?" kagetnya. "Ah, aku lupa. Kau adalah pencari informasi yang berbahaya." Tambahnya kemudian.

"Itu sebabnya kita melindungi Hancock-sama juga?" sela Sanji yang datang dari dapur dengan pesanan Nami.

"Ya, mungkin seperti itu." jawab Zoro. "Dan mungkin karena dia anak dari pemilik salah satu perusahaan terkemuka di Jepang. Bisa muncul kasus baru kalau dia sampai kenapa-kenapa." Jelas Zoro.

"Jadi target perlindungan kita ada tiga. Robin, Hancock, dan Nami. Benar 'kan?" pasti Luffy yang dari tadi hanya diam karena mengantuk.

Sanji menengok kearah Luffy. "Ku kira kau sudah tidur." Ujarnya. "Luff, usahakan kau bisa menjaga Hancock-sama dengan baik! Kalau kau tidak menjaganya dengan baik, kau akan berhadapan denganku!" perintah Sanji dengan mata membara-bara (?)

Luffy menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Hah? Kenapa aku?"

"Kenapa kau? Karena sudah jelas akulah yang akan menjaga Nami-san dan marimo ini yang akan menjaga Robin-chan. Lagipula, dia adalah teman kecilmu 'kan? Seharusnya, kau sadar kalau kau berkewajiban untuk menjaganya!" jelas Sanji sambil menjitak kepala Luffy.

Luffy mengusap kepalanya, "Aduh… Ya, ya, ya, aku mengerti Sanji. Tidak usah dijelaskan panjang lebar dan sambil menjitak begitu. Kepalaku sakit jadinya…"

Sanji, Zoro dan Nami menghela nafas lebai, "Sekarang aku benar-benar heran kenapa orang sepertimu bisa menjadi agen rahasia…" kata mereka berbarengan.

"Eh, marimo! Aku baru ingat. Siapa orang yang menjadi mata-mata group koruptor itu? Yang memakai penyamaranmu itu? Dan jangan tidur dipangkuan Nami-san ku!" Sewot Sanji yang ingin 'menyingkirkan' Zoro yang sedang tiduran di sofa, dengan kepala dipangkuan Nami.

Nami menahan Sanji. "Diam sajalah, Sanji-kun. Jangan membuat keributan malam-malam begini!" perintah Nami lalu mendorong Sanji duduk di sofa lagi.

"Nami-swaaaaaaaaaan~~" rengek Sanji sambil nangis gak jelas. Nami hanya sweatdrop saja melihatnya.

Zoro membuka matanya sebelah dan menyeringai, "Kau berisik alis dart! Masa' kau tidak tahu? Bahkan dia menyebutkan nama aslinya dengan jelas sewaktu berkenalan dengan Nico Robin dan Boa Hancock."

Luffy memajukan mulutnya, "Payah banget! Kenapa dia langsung membocorkan nama aslinya? Mata-mata group koruptor itu benar-benar payah!" cibirnya, masih sambil tiduran.

"Tidak Luff. Bukan begitu. Masa' kau tidak mengerti sih!" sewot Sanji. Lalu memegang kepalanya dan menghela nafas sabar.

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ayo jelaskan padaku!" pinta Luffy dengan muka innocent-nya.

Nami mendengus kesal. "Kau ini agen rahasia bukan sih! Kita sebagai agen rahasia mempunyai kode sebagai pengganti nama kita. Jadi itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh kalau kita hanya menyebutkan nama asli kita saja. Mengerti!"

Mulut Luffy membentuk huruf 'O' "Oooh… ya, ya, ya, aku paham. Aku paham. Jadi, siapa nama penyusup itu, Zoro?" tanyanya lalu duduk melihat Zoro.

Zoro membuka matanya, melihat Luffy. "Temanku sewaktu kami berlatih di kamp DICE, Portgas D. Ace."

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian,

.

.

Robin POV

_Aku terus berlari. Tidak, yang benar aku diseret sehingga aku harus ikut berlari. sekelilingku gelap. tapi aku masih bisa melihat serpihan-serpihan kaca dilorong yang kami lalui._

_DOR!_

_Suara tembakan terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Tanpa aba-aba, aku langsung menunduk. Mataku mencari-cari sosok yang menembak tadi._

"_Serahkan dia!" perintah sebuah suara. Mataku mencari darimana arah suara tersebut berasal. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari gedung seberang. Siluetnya tidak jelas. Tapi aku yakin kalau dia laki-laki dan dia sedang memegang pistol._

_DOR!_

_Lagi-lagi suara tembakan. Peluru itu persis mengarah kearahku. Seperti slow motion, peluru itu perlahan mendekat kearahku yang tidak bisa bergerak. Terpaku. Lalu aku merasakan badanku ditarik kepelukan seseorang. Dan aku selamat._

_DOR!_

_Tembakan kembali terdengar. Dan lagi-lagi ini seperti slow motion. Peluru itu kembali mengarah kepadaku. Aku, yang masih dipeluk oleh seseorang itu, hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat peluru yang sebentar lagi akan menghabisi nyawaku itu._

… _Aku akan mati._

End of Robin POV

"Robin!"

"….!"

Robin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Hancock?" sahutnya kemudian.

Hancock menatap Robin cemas, "Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?"

Robin tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Aku baik."

"Jangan berbohong. Kau pasti mimpi buruk 'kan? Sampai berkeringat begitu," ujar Hancock dengan nada khawatir.

Robin tersenyum, "Ya, ya, aku memang mimpi buruk. Tapi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Mau menceritakannya padaku?" tawar Hancock.

Robin tertawa kecil, "Fufufu Nona ular, itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang, apa kau sudah mandi? Karena ini sudah jam setengah sepuluh." Kata Robin santai, sambil menunjuk jam dindingnya.

Hancock melihat jam dinding dan membelakkan matanya. "Kita pasti akan disuruh lembur lagi." Ujarnya kemudian. Pasrah.

* * *

"Mereka sudah mulai bergerak. Bagaimana?" tanyanya kepada orang yang sedang ditelfonnya.

"_Baiklah, kita akan pakai 'plan A' saja. Kau sudah siap, Ace?"_ tanya suara berat disebrang sana.

Ace mendengus, "Kau selalu meremehkan ku. Aku siap kapan saja."

Terdengar kekehan dari orang yang ditelfonnya. _"Kau terlalu sombong."_

Ace menyeringai, "Bukankah kau yang mengajarkanku?" tukasnya. "Jadi kapan pelaksanaannya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"_Sampai aku selesai mengecek semua persiapan. Saat itulah kau harus bertugas." _Jawab seorang _disebrang sana._

Ace mendengus, "Aku menunggu, Smoker-san."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N (part 2)

Lolu : Ya, ya, ya, ini memang tidak lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Tapi aku benar-benar sudah berusaha T_T

Sora : Udahlah, terima aja. Yang penting kita pikirkan kelanjutan ceritamu ini gimana.

Lolu : Ah, iya ya… Aku akan memikirkannya!

Sora : Lalu sekolahmu?

Lolu : Ya tetap! Ah, iya, Minna-san! Do'a kan aku ya, semoga UN-ku bagus! Hehehe :D

Sora : Do'a kan ya, Minna-san! Kasian dia kalo UN-nya gak bagus. Makanya Do'a kan yaaa~~

Lolu : Tumben kau baik.

Sora : Gak papa, sekali-kali.

Sora : Nah, Minna-san, mohon maaf kalau fic ini masih banyak kekurangan. Kami tahu pendeskripsiannya masih jauh dari bagus. Tapi, kami benar-benar sudah berusaha (⌣_⌣)

Lolu : Yosh! Kalau begitu, silahkan review untuk kritik, saran, flame (meskipun aku belum siap T_T) dan semua unek-unek kalian.

Sora : REVIEW PLEASE!

**.REVIEW PLEASE.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**One Piece **_© _**Eiichiro Oda**_

.

**Warning**  
Bacalah fic ini dengan iman yang kuat  
Barang hilang atau semacamnya, itu sama sekali bukan kesalahan saya. Sungguh!  
Keterangan berlanjut ada di Author Note

.

**Note**  
Chapter of LuffyHancock  
Fact between Ace and Nami

.

Don't like don't read

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

-Fourth Chapter-

.

.

.

"_Kita akan memulainya. Kau siap?"_ tanya suara berat dari ujung sana.

"Tsk. Tentu saja. Siapa target pertama kita?" tanya lelaki bertopi koboi warna oranye itu, tidak sabaran.

Lelaki satunya lagi, yang sedang ditelfon oleh lelaki bertopi oranye, menyeringai. _"Target pertama dari plan A kita, adalah Boa Hancock. Putri satu-satunya dari pemilik perusahaan Boa crop. Kau pasti mengenalnya, Ace."_ Terdengan suara berdeham diseberang sana. _"Dan target kita ada dua. Mereka berdua wanita dan sahabat dekat Nico Robin."_ tambahnya.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Ace itu juga menyeringai. "Jadi semua target kita sahabat wanita Nico Robin, eh? Bukan hal sulit. Siapa wanita yang satu lagi itu?"

"_Mengincar mereka memang bukan hal sulit. Tapi membuat mereka terluka didekat _'penjaga'_-nya bukanlah hal yang mudah juga." _Terdengar kekehan dari orang yang ditelfon Ace. _"Dan wanita yang kedua ini, aku yakin kau sangat mengenalnya. Namanya Nami."_

_DEG!_

Ace merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Nama itu… Sebuah wajah terbayang dipikiran Ace saat lelaki itu mendengar nama yang dikatakan oleh atasannya itu. Membawanya kembali kemasa lalu, saat dimana dirinya belum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan_nya_ dan memilih jadi seperti _ini_. Tapi yang sudah terjadi, terjadilah. Ace menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mau mengingatnya lagi.

Ace mendengus. "Tsk. Aku tidak peduli. Apa wanita itu dan wanita satunya lagi sudah dijaga?"

Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang sana. _"Tentu saja. Sepertinya mereka sudah akan menduga akan terjadinya hal ini. Dan jangan kau remehkan '_kawan lama'-_mu itu. Dia adalah agen rahasia juga. Sudah pasti dia mempunyai kemampuan yang tidak biasa. Dan mungkin akan sulit melukainya, mengingat kau pernah punya hubungan '_khusus_' dengannya."_

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Itu sudah kisah lama. Aku tidak ada ikatan apa-apa lagi dengannya. Tsk, Benar-benar merepotkan." Nada bicara Ace mulai terdengar marah. Dan itu membuat orang yang sedang menelfonnya makin ingin memanas-manasinya lagi.

"_Ah, bukannya kalian satu tempat kerja? Apa kau sudah menemuinya? Mungkin sekedar mengajaknya mengobrol atau berjalan-jalan seperti dulu lagi, eh? Dan apa dia tidak curiga, atau mencarimu? Kau belum melaporkannya padaku,"_ pancing lelaki yang sedang menelfonnya itu lagi.

Ace berdecak kesal. "Memang. Aku sengaja menghindarinya. Kalau sampai aku bertemu dengannya, apalagi sampai berbicara dengannya, bukankah rencana kita ini bisa gagal?" Ace mengatur nada suaranya supaya tetap tenang. "Jadi kapan aku mulai melakukannya?"

"_Keh… Mengalihkan pembicaraan rupanya."_ Suara kekehan lagi-lagi terdengar. _"Aku mau Boa Hancock, selesai malam ini juga. Bisa?"_

"Jangan terus menerus mempermainkan aku." Ace mendengus lagi. "_As your wish_, Smoker-san." Ujarnya kemudian, lalu memustuskan hubungan.

* * *

.

.

Wanita berambut hitam panjang dan berparas cantik itu menyelusuri jalanan yang sepi sendirian. Angin malam yang bertiup dikota Kyoto membuatnya merapatkan jaket putih yang sedang dipakainya. Wanita itu menatap jam bewarna putih dipergelangan tangan kanannya. Pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Waktu yang agak, bukan, waktu yang terlalu berbahaya bagi seorang gadis untuk pergi keluar sendirian dijalan yang sepi dan penerangan yang remang-remang ini.

Tapi sebagian besar hal ini terjadi karena ulahnya sendiri. Ibunya tadi menelfon untuk bertemu dan berbicara dengannya di Tokyo. Dan ternyata pembicaraan itu sungguh tidak penting, karena lagi-lagi menyangkut tentang perjodohannya dengan anak-lelaki-siapa-itu-yang-tidak-penting-di-ingat-nama-nya. Seharusnya dia tidak datang saja, dan seharusnya dia bisa meminta diantarkan pulang oleh supir keluarganya. Tapi dikarenakan dirinya sendiri yang bersikap buruk terhadap Ibu, Ayah dan lelaki yang mau dijodohkan dengannya, maka inilah hukuman yang diterimanya. Pulang ke Kyoto dengan kereta dan juga, sendirian.

Hancock mengendus sebal dan mengeluarkan handphone dari dalam tasnya yang sedang berdering. Dia melihat nama yang tertera disana, dan membuka flap Handphone-nya. "Moshimoshi. Ada apa, Robin?"

"_Halo, Nona ular. Urusanmu sudah selesai?"_ tanya suara diseberang sana.

Ada empat siku yang terbentuk didahi Hancock. "Jangan panggil aku Nona ular! Dan ya, urusanku sudah selesai."

"_Fufufu… Sepertinya kau sedang kesal. Apa yang terjadi?"_ selidik wanita yang menelfon Hancock lagi.

Dan sekali lagi, Hancock mendengus kesal. "Kau tahu, Robin? Lagi-lagi aku mau dijodohkan! Dan kenapa aku dijodohkan terus? Memangnya aku ini anak kecil apa? Apa kepindahanku ke Kyoto, untuk menjauh dari semua perjodohan yang dilakukan ibuku ini, tak ada gunanya?" sewotnya.

"_Ara ara… Tenang Nona ular. Maksud mereka pasti baik. Karena anaknya yang sudah dewasa ini belum mengenalkan pacar kepada orang tuanya, mungkin?"_ kata Robin bijak.

"Huh. Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya aku kesal diperlakukan seperti ini!" sewot Hancock lagi.

Robin lagi-lagi tertawa. _"Fufufu… Baiklah, baiklah. Selesaikan omelanmu itu dirumah. Aku menunggumu. Nah, hati-hati dijalan. Ja Nee."_

Hancock menghela nafas, "Hmm. Arigato Robin. Ja Nee." katanya lalu menutup flap Handphone-nya dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam tas kulit ular hitamnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hancock mendengus kesal memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba dia melihat suara yang agak berisik dibelakangnya. Dan juga, sekelebat bayangan. _Hantu?_ Pikirnya dalam hati. _Atau penjahat?_ Kiranya lagi.

Hancock meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Dia sedikit-sedikit diajari oleh pamannya, yang notabene adalah seorang kepala polisi di Tokyo, kemampuan melacak seseorang. Dan benar saja, saat ini kemampuan yang diajarkan pamannya sangat berguna baginya.

Hancock merasakan langkah kaki dibelakangnya seirama dengan langkah kakinya. Dan dari cara berjalannya, yang mengikutinya saat ini kemungkinan besar adalah laki-laki. Karena sadar hampir semua tenaganya telah terkuras untuk hari ini, Hancock mempercepat langkah kakiknya. Mungkin agak jauh, tapi didepannya sudah terlihat jalan raya.

Bulu kuduknya seketika itu juga berdiri. Kedua tangannya juga terasa lebih dingin dibandingkan sebelumnya. Wanita cantik ini merasakan kalau dirinya sedang diincar. Tapi dia tidak tahu dari mana. _Apa dari orang yang mengikutiku?_ Tebaknya. Tapi perasaannya mengatakan kalau hal itu bukan dari orang yang sedang mengikutinya itu. _Lalu dari arah mana? Uuh… Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi_, pikirnya cemas. Wanita itu semakin mempercepat jalannya.

_DOR!_

Hancock merasakan tubuhnya ditarik kebelakang dan bahu kirinya terasa perih. Dia menengok kebelakang, melihat siapa yang menariknya. Pencahayaan yang remang-remang itu masih bisa membuatnya melihat orang yang sedang memeluknya kini. Orang yang bisa dipastikan laki-laki itu berambut hitam dan mempunyai bekas jahitan dibawah matanya. Hancock juga bisa melihat tangan kanan lelaki itu yang sedang mengacungkan pistol kearah atap, sementara dia merasakan tangan kiri lelaki itu memeluk tubuh ramping Hancock dari belakang.

"Lu… Luffy-kun?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Luffy menengok kearahnya. "Gomen ne, Hammock. Aku terlambat." Katanya lalu kembali menatap atap. "Sial! Orang itu sudah kabur." Gerutunya.

"K-kau mengikuti a-aku, Lu-Luffy-kun?" lirihnya.

Luffy mengangguk. "Jangan banyak omong lagi, Hammock. Bertahanlah. Aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit." Perintah Luffy saat melihat Hancock membuka mulutnya. Wajahnya kini terlihat serius.

Hancock mengangguk dan segera digendong Luffy, menuju mobil lelaki itu. Hancock memegang bahu kirinya yang terasa semakin lama semakin perih. Dia merasakan tulangnya berdecit. Kini cairan bewarna merah itu terlihat jelas dijaket putihnya. Luffy yang melihat darah yang terus keluar dari bahu Hancock, jadi menggedongnya sambil setengah berlari dengan wajah cemas.

Hancock menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Tangan kirinya mencekram kaus Luffy erat-erat. Belum pernah dia merasakan kesakitan seperti ini. Pandangannya tidak jelas dan berputar-putar. Nafasnya menderu, dan keringat telah menyinggahi wajahnya yang cantik. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Wanita itu merasa pusing dan serasa terbang.

"Bertahanlah, Hancock!" suara Luffy terdengar panik. Hancock melirik Luffy dengan matanya yang sudah mau menutup. Setelah itu, semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

.

.

Portgas D. Ace mengeluarkan Handphone dari saku celana kanannya, men-slide Handphone-nya, dan memencet beberapa nomor. "… Aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya."

Terdengar suara kekehan dari seberang sana. _"Wanita itu tertembak dibagian tubuh sebelah mana?"_

"Tadinya aku ingin menembaknya persis disebelah jantungnya. Tapi penjaganya lebih dahulu menariknya, jadi terkena dibahu kirinya."

"_Bukan masalah. Yang terpenting dia sudah tertembak. Besok pagi, kau dekati Nico Robin dan malamnya bersiaplah melukai wanita yang kedua."_ Perintah suara diseberang sana.

Ace mendengus. "Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu."

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara kekehan diseberang sana. _"Jangan sampai kau lemah dengan wanita yang berikutnya. Jangan ragu untuk melukainya, hanya karena dulu kalian pernah menjalin suatu hubungan. Salah-salah, kita bisa gagal nantinya."_

Sekali lagi, Ace mendengus. "Kau terlalu cerewet. Aku sudah tidak menganggapnya. Begitupun juga dia."

Lelaki diseberang sana terkekeh lagi. _"Orang-orangku yang lain akan menghadapi penjaganya. Kau hadapi langsung wanita itu. Jangan sampai kau kasihan terhadap wanita itu. Habisi dia."_

Ace memutar bola matanya dan mendengus kesal. "Tidak akan. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku. Akan aku pastikan wanita itu mendapatkan dua peluru yang bertengger dibadannya."

* * *

.

.

Luffy memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Wajahnya terlihat cemas dan sesekali melirikkan pandangannya kebelakang. Tempat Hancock terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah Hancock pingsan tadi, Luffy langsung berlari secepat kilat kemobilnya dan langsung memacunya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Hancock tergeletak dibangku belakang sedan _sport_ merah milik Luffy, dengan darah yang sedikit-sedikit masih keluar dari bahu kirinya. Wajahnya pucat dan dia tidak sadarkan diri. Luffy kembali melirik kearah Hancock. Keringat mengaliri wajah tampannya. Tangannya yang mencekram stir mobil telah memutih. Nafasnya menderu dan perasaannya tidak enak.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Luffy langsung memberhentikan mobilnya didepan ICU dan langsung menggendong Hancock kedalam rumah sakit, tepatnya kearah suster yang sedang berjaga. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, suster itu langsung mengambil kasur dorong, meletakkan Hnacock diatasnya, dan segera membawa Hancock keruang ICU.

"Tolong tunggu disini." Kata suster itu sambil menahan Luffy didepan pintu ruang ICU. Setelah itu, suster tadi masuk bersama beberapa dokter dan beberapa suster lainnya.

Luffy berhenti tepat didepan pintu sambil menatap pintu itu dengan pandangan kosong. Lelaki itu membalikkan badan dan duduk disalah satu kursi tunggu yang tersedia. Kedua tangannya yang sudah memutih itu memegangi rambut hitamnya dengan erat. Nafasnya masih menderu seperti tadi dan pikiran negatif telah menyinggahi otaknya.

Tangan Luffy tidak bisa diam. Pikirannya mulai meracau. Lelaki itu tidak mengerti apa yang merasukinya saat ini. Lelaki itu merasakan kalau dia bukanlah Luffy yang biasanya. Lelaki itu tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya terus menerus memikirkan Hancock dan begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menyadari semua kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, juga tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang. "Aku mohon, Tuhan. Selamatkanlah dia… Tolonglah…"

Luffy mendekap wajah tampannya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu bergumam. "… Aku sangat menyayanginya…"

Setelah puas selama beberapa menit menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, Luffy menghela nafas panjang dan mengeluarkan Handphone dari saku celananya. Lelaki itu memencet beberapa nomor. "… Nami? … Bisa kau dan yang lainnya kesini? … Aku dirumah sakit Tokigawa … Aku baik, tapi Hancock…," dengan nada berat Luffy melanjutkan, "… Dia tertembak…"

* * *

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul empat lewat tiga belas menit ketika Luffy, Nami, dan Sanji masih terjaga. Luffy, yang sedang duduk disebelah tempat tidur Hancock, masih menatap tembok rumah sakit yang bewarna putih itu dengan tatapan kosong. Tangan kirinyanya memegang tangan kanan Hancock erat.

Sementara Nami, yang duduk disofa sambil bersender dibahu kiri Sanji, sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. _'Benarkah kau yang melakukan semua ini, Ace…? Kenapa kau jadi begitu…? Padahal selama ini kau ada didekatku… Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghentikanmu…?'_ batin Nami. Pikirannya kini diliputi oleh rasa bersalah. Seandainya dia lebih cepat sadar, seandainya dia lebih sigap, seandainya dia dapat bertemu Ace langsung, seandainya…

Sanji yang menyadari kegelisahan kekasihnya itu langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Nami yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. Nami medongakkan kepalanya, melihat Sanji. Sanji tersenyum lembut saat Nami menatapnya. Lelaki itu sudah melupakan rokoknya. Tangan kirinya memeluk Nami erat, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam kedua tangan Nami. Kehangatan yang dirasakan Nami membuatnya melupakan pikiran-pikiran anehnya tadi.

Ah, dan kalau kau bertanya tentang Zoro, dia tidur disofa yang lain dengan kepala tertunduk dan tangan terlipat didepan dadanya. Jangan lupakan balon yang keluar dari hidungnya. Balon itu akan menjadi kecil kalau dia menarik nafasnya, dan besar saat dia menghembuskannya. Membuatku ingin memeletuskannya.

"Uuh…" terdengar erangan kecil dari arah tempat tidur. Luffy, Nami, Sanji dan juga Zoro, yang terbangun karena mendengar erangan yang belum pernah didengarnya, menatap wanita yang baru saja mengerang, yang tidak lama kemudian disusul dengan suara batuk dari sumber yang sama.

"Hammock? Kau bisa melihatku?" Tanya Luffy sambil menatap Hancock dengan wajah cemas. Hancock mengangguk tanda 'iya'.

"Jangan paksa dirimu untuk bangun. Berbaringlah dulu." Kata Nami yang sudah berada disebelah Hancock sambil mencegah wanita itu untuk bangun. Zoro dan Sanji kini juga sudah berada disebelah Luffy dan Nami.

Hancock kembali berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Wanita itu memegang bahu kirinya dengan wajah menahan sakit. "Jangan dipegang dulu, Hancock-sama. Memang agak perih, tapi itu adalah reaksi dari obat, supaya lukamu cepat tertutup. Itu yang Chopper, dokter disini, yang mengatakannya padaku." Jelas Sanji.

Hancock kembali menuruti permintaan orang-orang yang sedang berada didepannya ini. Wanita itu membuka mulutnya dan merasakan tenggorokannya terasa kering untuk berbicara. Maka itu dia berdeham kecil, "Jadi… Apa sekarang kalian _–uhuk–_ berniat menjelaskan semuanya _–uhuk–_ kepadaku?"

Zoro menghela nafas dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku celananya. "Kau saja yang jelaskan, Nami." Yang lain mengangguk, setuju. Nami menghela nafas perlahan. Wanita itu mulai merasa lelah dengan semua ini.

"Pertama-tama, mereka ini adalah sahabat-sahabatku, dan juga pacarku. Kau pasti tahu yang berambut hitam dan kuning ini bernama Luffy dan Sanji. Sedangkan lelaki berambut hijau itu adalah Zoro. Kami bekerja pada tempat dan atasan yang sama. Jadi seperti yang kau kira, mereka adalah agen rahasia juga. Sama sepertiku. Kami bekerja disuatu organisasi rahasia yang bernama _oikaketa_. Organisasi kami berada langsung dibawah naungan FBI, yang bertugas untuk membantu FBI itu sendiri, mengawasi Negara Jepang ini. Setiap Negara juga mempunyai organisasi rahasia, yang bertugas membantu FBI mengawasi Negara mereka masing-masing. Dengan nama yang berbeda-beda pula," Kata Nami sambil menaikkan jari telunjuknya, sementara jari yang lain tertekuk.

Nami kemudian mengangkat jari tengahnya. "Kedua, tujuan kami kesini, dan menyamar, adalah untuk meyelidiki dan melindungi Robin yang sedang diincar group koruptor. Kau tahu 'kan? Group koruptor adalah organisasi yang bermaksud membungkam para saksi-saksi yang mengetahui siapa saja orang-orang yang mengkorupsikan uang Negara, dengan cara apapun. Dan ada hal yang perlu kau ketahui, kalau Nico Olvia bukanlah tersangka disini, melainkan dialah satu-satunya saksi yang masih hidup. Maka dari itu, group koruptor mengincar Robin, untuk menjadikannya sandera untuk mengancam Nico Olvia agar bersedia membungkam mulutnya atas semua kejadian yang dia ketahui."

Nami menaikkan jari manisnya, "Ketiga, menurut analisis kami, alasan kau bisa terlibat, dan tertembak seperti tadi, karena kau diperlukan sebagai _'pemancing'_ agar group koruptor bisa _'lebih dekat'_ dengan Robin. Kasarnya, kau hanyalah tumbal agar mereka bisa sedikit mencapai tujuan mereka. Mungkin aku nanti juga akan berakhir sepertimu. Dan sepertinya aku akan lebih parah. Ya, mungkin karena dia punya dendam tersendiri denganku. Entahlah," Yang lainnya langsung menengok begitu Nami mengatakan hal itu. Tapi Nami sama sekali tidak mengubrisnya.

Wanita berambut oranye itu menaikkan jari kelingkingnya. "Keempat, sekarang kau tidak perlu takut lagi terluka ataupun diincar, karena ada kami, khususnya Luffy, yang akan melindungimu. Sekarang dia sudah bisa menjagamu secara terang-terangan. Dan kau masih harus beristirahat disini selama tiga hari kedepan, sampai lukamu itu tertutup total. Selama itu, kami yang akan menjaga Robin."

Jari-jari tangan kiri Nami terbuka semua, "Dan yang kelima, tolong jangan beri tahu ini dulu kepada Nee-chan. Aku takut dia menjadi khawatir atau semacamnya. Sebenarnya, ketidaktahuan Robin ini juga bagian dari rencana kami, agar group koruptor itu bisa cepat-cepat melepaskan _'topeng penyamaran'_ mereka. Dan kami berjanji untuk menjaganya juga. Akan kami usahakan kejadian sepertimu ini tidak akan terjadi kepada Robin. Yang akan menjaga Robin adalah Zoro, jadi kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya, kau salahkan saja orang ini." ujar Nami sambil menunjuk Zoro yang ada diseberangnya. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk memberikan _death glare_ yang sama sekali tidak berpengaruh terhadap Nami, melainkan dibalas oleh Sanji.

Nami berdeham, "Yang terakhir, aku mengatakan ini kepadamu karena aku, –kami, percaya padamu. Lagipula, kau sudah mengetahui identitasku sebelumnya, 'kan? Dan kami belum memberi tahu Robin, atau keluarga atau siapa-mu, tentang kau yang masuk kerumah sakit. Aku yakin Robin sedang cemas menunggumu dirumah, karena dari tadi Handphone-mu terus bergetar. Dan kami sengaja menunggumu sadar, supaya kau bisa menyiapkan alasan atas kejadian ini, yang masuk akal tentunya, kepada Robin."

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Hancock kepada Nami yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman yang –eerr- licik.

"Mudah saja, karena aku terlalu malas untuk memikirkan alasan insiden penembakan-mu ini kepada Robin." ujar Nami santai, dengan senyuman licik diwajah manisnya.

Hancock hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria mendengar alasan Nami. "Licik seperti biasanya. Dasar kucing."

Empat tanda siku muncul didahi Nami. Kedua alisnya terangkat. "Kau bilang apa, wanita ular?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum seram.

"Aku mau menelfon Robin dulu, wanita kucing. Cepat ambilkan Handphone-ku." Perintahnya kepada Nami dengan gaya angkuhnya, sambil tiduran tentunya.

"Kau kira aku pesuruhmu? Tidak sudi! Dasar wanita ular!" balas Nami. Dan dimulailah adu mulut oleh kedua orang wanita yang dikenal sama-sama tidak mau mengalah ini.

"Oi, oi…" ujar Zoro dan Luffy, sweatdrop. Sementara Sanji, matanya telah berbentuk _love-love_ melihat dua wanita cantik itu sedang bertengkar.

"Sanji… Bisakah kau mengambilkan Handphone-ku?" pinta Hancock dengan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya kearah Sanji.

Sanji yang mendapat puppy eyes dari Hancock, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, langsung mengambilkan Handphone Hancock. "Ini Handphone-mu, Hancock-swamaaaa~" katanya sambil _noseblend_. Nami hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria saat melihat kekasihnya lagi-lagi seperti itu.

"Hei, wanita ular. Kau harus berikan kami jarak waktu yang cukup agar kami tidak bertemu." kata Zoro kemudian. Yang lainnya menoleh kearah Zoro, begitupun Hancock yang menatap Zoro dengan marah.

"Kau. Jangan. Panggil. Aku. Wanita. Ular!" marah Hancock kemudian. Sepertinya dia sudah sehat kembali.

"Ya, ya, sesukamulah. Hei, sebaiknya kita pulang. Karena sang _'tokoh utama'_ akan segera kesini." Kata Zoro sambil acuh tak acuh terhadap amarah Hancock. Karena Hancock tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, maka Sanji lah yang berbuat apa-apa. Seperti yang kalian perkirakan, mereka berkelahi lagi. Dan hebatnya, mereka tidak peduli berkelahi dimana dan didepan siapa. Ya, didepan siapa…

_BLETAK!_

"Jangan berisik. Kita akan segera pulang." Nami meninggalkan dua orang yang tergeletak tak berdaya ini begitu saja. Lalu wanita berambut oranye itu mengambil tas tangannya yang ada disofa dan keluar sambil menyeret kedua orang yang tadi sudah ditumbangkannya.

"Ah, Luff, jangan lupa panggil dokter untuk mengecek keadaan Nona ular itu," Nami menunjuk Hancock dengan dagunya.

"Kami pulang dulu. Baik-baiklah disini. Jaa Ne~" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata dan melenggang keluar. Kedua orang yang menatap kepergian wanita berambut oranye dan dua lelaki yang sedang diseretnya, hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Itulah sebabnya aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Nami, shishishi…" Luffy tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, kau telfon Robin, dan aku akan memanggil dokter. Okay, Hammock?" katanya lalu bangkit berdiri.

Hancock menatap Luffy. "Ha-hai, Luffy-k-kun…" katanya sambil terpatah-patah. Luffy lagi-lagi tersenyum dan meninggalkan Hancock yang sedang berblushing ria, juga berteriak-teriak kecil, kesenangan.

* * *

.

.

Robin menatap kedua orang dihadapannya ini secara bergantian. Wanita berambut raven dan berkulit tan mulus itu masih agak ragu dengan perkataan kedua orang itu. Mata indahnya menjelajahi masing-masing mata yang sedang ditatapnya ini. Mencari-cari kebohongan yang tersimpan disana. Tapi yang dicarinya tentu saja nihil.

"Jadi, pencuri itu membawa senjata, lalu menembak Nona ular ini?" Kening Hancock menampakkan empat siku, saat Robin berkata 'Nona ular', sementara Luffy mengangguk lalu tersenyum seperti biasanya, lalu kembali memakan makanan yang tadi dibawakan Robin.

Robin menatap Hancock, "Tapi barang-barangmu tidak hilang?"

Hancock menunjuk tas warna merahnya yang terletak disofa dengan dagunya. Robin ikut menatap tas itu. "Barangmu selamat, tapi kau tertembak? Hebat sekali,"

"Tentu saja. Karena aku cantik." Kata Hancock, yang sudah dalam posisi duduk, sambil mendongakkan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi, bergaya angkuh. Robin menggelengkan kepalanya sementara Luffy tidak melihatnya, masih sibuk memakan makanannya.

"Mungkin begitu," sahut Robin seadanya. "Jadi, kau mau aku tunggui atau bersama Luffy-_mu_ saja?" Luffy menoleh kearah Robin dan Hancock saat mendengar namanya disebut.

Wajah Hancock menampakkan sedikit rona merah saat Luffy menatapnya. "Te-terserah Luffy-kun saja…" Entah kenapa wanita yang tadi bersikap angkuh ini, langsung menjadi kikuk didepan Luffy.

"Shishishi… Kalau begitu, aku menemani Hancock saat kau bekerja saja, bagaimana?" tanya Luffy kearah Robin.

Robin tersenyum. "Aku setuju. Kalau begitu, lebih baik sekarang aku pulang dulu. Aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, hari ini." Robin mengambil tasnya yang berada dimeja. Lalu berjalan kearah pintu. "Aku akan kesini lagi saat pulang kerja nanti. Pastikan kau masih bernyawa saat berdua saja dengannya—"

"He-hei!" protes Hancock. Luffy hanya tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

Robin tertawa kecil dan membuka pintu. "—Nah, Luffy, aku titip Hancock ya."

"Shishishi… Serahkan padaku! Hati-hati, Robin. Ja Nee!" Kata Luffy sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Robin.

Robin lagi-lagi tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Arigato, Luffy. Ja Nee." Kata wanita berkulit tan mulus itu, lalu berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu.

Setelah agak lama mereka terdiam, Hancock menghembuskan nafasnya. "Haah~ Akhirnya dia percaya juga."

"Shishishi aku kira bakal susah membuatnya percaya. Ternyata tidah terlalu susah. Shishishi." Sahut Luffy sambil melihat Hancock. Hancock yang sadar diperhatikan Luffy menunduk sambil berblushing ria. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat.

"Kau tahu, Hammock?" tanya Luffy tiba-tiba.

Hancock menatap wajah Luffy, masih dengan semburat merah dipipinya. "A-apa, Luffy-kun? Da-dan aku ini Han-hancock, bukan Hammock, Luffy-kun…"

Luffy tersenyum lebar kearah Hancock. Pandangan lelaki itu menatap lurus kedua bola mata Hancock. "Aku senang kau tidak apa-apa."

Rasanya… Hancock ingin pingsan sekarang juga.

.

.

.

_(To Be Continued)_

* * *

.

_-Author Note-_

Lolu : Yohohoho minna-san!~~ maafkan aku!~~ Aku tahu sudah lama sekali aku tidak mempublishnya. Gomenasaiiii DX

Sora : Hei, hei, rasanya dichapter ini juga tidak lebih baik dari pada chapter sebelumnya deh… Gimana ini?

Lolu : Ya… Iya sih… Tapi yang penting 'kan aku sudah berusahaaaaa DX

Letta : Nah, minna-san, mohon maaf kalau dichapter ini charanya ada yang **OOC**, terus banyak **typo**, terus bahasanya aneh, ancur, nista, kacau, **dan sebagai-bagainya**. Kami mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Sora : Nah, gue sama Letta mau ngerjain cerita yang lain! Ja Nee!~ *poof*

Letta : Ja Nee~ *poof*

Lolu : Yosh! Keluarkan unek-unek kalian di**REVIEW**! Terserah mau kritik, saran (puhleess), dan juga… flame. Yah, kalau memang kalian mau ngeflame, tidak apa-apa. Saya harus terima apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

**REVIEW PLEASE**

.

.


End file.
